Dimensional Campaign, thus the UN, UGAMEDF and G3-X kicked asses there
by God90zilla
Summary: In 2026, Mysterious Gates that appeared in America, England, Japan, Germany and Russia brought a Mythical and Ancient Nation towards Earth as the UN and UGAMEDF sent their forces into the other side to find a barbaric Empire dictating their World violently. UGAMEDF lets out their beast, G3-X into the fray and he'll be kicking asses. AU. M for Violence, Freedom and Language
1. Prologue: Before the Storm

**Reboot: Gate: The Dimensional Campaign 2026 - 2034**

 **AU Timeline - (2017 - 2026)**

* * *

 **March 2017**

 **UGAMEDF has been spotted, working in the darkness, aiding people in need**

 **UGAMEDF and UN formed a mutual relationship**

 **UGAMEDF reveals Major Base of Operation: Japan, America, Brazil, Germany, France, Russia, England, Africa, Antarctica, China, Arctic**

 **June 2017**

 **South Korea and North Korea engages in a conflict**

 **July 2017**

 **America, Japan and UGAMEDF Japan, China Branch joined the conflict in the side of South Korea**

 **August 2017**

 **Philippines joined the conflict in favor of the US**

 **July 2018**

 **Conflict between South Korea and North Korea ended**

 **About 2,000 North Korean Soldiers confirmed dead, 5,000 found injured or presumed MIA, 500 Tanks confirmed destroyed, 750 APCs confirmed destroyed, 100 Aircraft confirmed destroyed**

 **About 500 South Korean, American, Japanese, Philippine and UGAMEDF Soldiers confirmed dead, 1,500 found injured or presumed MIA**

 **September 2018**

 **North Korea and South Korea united forming United Nation of Korea**

 **January 2019**

 **G3 Prototype Suit being developed by UGAMEDF**

 **February 2019**

 **Construction of Railguns have started by the Koreans and the US**

 **March 2019**

 **Issued M1A3 Abrams has been ordered to replace the M1A2 Abrams as the role of the Main Battle Tank, while the M1A2 is still commissioned till 2030**

 **German issued the upcoming commission of the Leopard 3 to be commissioned in 2024, Leopard 2A8ES has been issued to be the last variant of the Leopard 2 Tank, 300 Tanks have been ordered to be modernized**

 **September 2019**

 **Politics between the Americans and Russians heats up as the current President of Russia, Alexander Igor began to deny plans of possible attacks by Russia directed towards America and NATO**

 **November 2019**

 **A conflict between the US and the Russian Federation opens up**

 **China and Ukraine joining in favor of the Russians**

 **Germany, UK, France, Japan, Korea and Italy joining in favor of the US**

 **UGAMEDF decides not to interfere between the two and keeps a neutral relation**

 **February 2020**

 **Conflict ends with no winners, due to the people of Russia demanding their President to be taken down for the useless conflict of proving Russia being the strongest in the World**

 **The harsh terrain of Russia causes engines to freeze in some Vehicles of the Allied**

 **The numbers of the Russian Ground Forces outnumbered the Allied's number of soldiers**

 **Russian Tanks were being outmatched by the M1A3 and Leopard 2A8ES of the Allied**

 **Russians began production of the formerly cancelled T-95 Project, modernized and decides to dub it the T-96, armed with a 140mm Smoothbore Gun**

 **World acknowledges this conflict and dubbed it the 'Russian-US War', which didn't last a year until the two sides given up.**

 **5,000 Russian, Chinese and Ukraine Soldiers confirmed dead, 3,000 presumed MIA or injured**

 **4,500 US, Germany, UK, France, Japan, Korea and Italy Soldiers confirmed dead, 2,000 presumed MIA or injured**

 **Germany begins another modernization on the Leopard 2A8ES to overcome the Engine Freezing situation**

 **July 2020**

 **US and Russian relationship begins to rise**

 **August 2020**

 **US and Russian signs a peace treaty and an economical treaty to help each other with the new Russian President, Vladimir Putin elected after the fall of the former President, Alexander Igor**

 **September 2020**

 **US and Iraq handles the ISIS problem with Israel with the help of Germans, Russians and Ukraine**

 **January 2021**

 **First Prototype of the Railgun by the US has been developed on a tank, dubbed XM6 Eisenhower Prototype named after Dwight D. Eisenhower has been developed in secrecy, using the General Dynamic's design for the turret to fit the cannon in, while using the hull of the M1 Abrams**

 **July 2021**

 **After the Field Test of the XM6 Eisenhower, 300 has been ordered to be manufactured, name changed to M6 Eisenhower**

 **Germany began planning on a new Tank Destroyer, based on the M6 Eisenhower, however sporting a 200mm Smoothbore Gun**

 **First batch of T-96 MBT of the Russians came out after the conflict, manufactured on the Armata Universal Combat Platform with a thicker armor than the former T-14 Armata and a bigger gun, effectively decreasing the firing rate of the gun**

 **January 2022**

 **UGAMEDF began manufacturing their own Tanks**

 **The Manufacture began by late January 2022**

 **The Planned Tanks were supposed to be a Heavy Tank having thick armor, versatile and sports a powerful armament, a Medium Tank having better mobility than the Heavy Tank and the Tank Destroyer having a bigger armament than the Heavy Tank, however being a little slower than the two.**

 **Germany's new Tank Destroyer program began to take shape, having a massive hull to sport a massive engine to run the Tank Destroyer, the Tank Destroyer was given a turret unlike most Self-Propelled Guns formerly used.**

 **November 2022**

 **Su-57 was introduced by the Russians**

 **March 2023**

 **Blueprints of the UGAMEDF Tanks have been confirmed and have started deciding materials to create them with**

 **February 2024**

 **UGAMEDF Tanks have been named, Heavy Tank has been named 'UT-HT Avenger', Medium Tank has been named 'UT-MT Ruler' and the Tank Destroyer has been named 'UT-TD Destroyer', their debut will be that of 2026 after nullifying all weaknesses that they found in said tanks**

 **March 2024**

 **Global Economy began to fall slowly, due to oil supplies beginning to thin**

 **October 2024**

 **G3 Armor failed to meet standards**

 **Energy Cells made for the armor were held onto**

 **G3-X Armor Development from the G3 Armor started**

 **Liam Cryo takes up the task of being the experimental user of the G3-X Armor**

 **January 2025**

 **G3-X Equipment has begun their development**

 **Equipments were dubbed the GM-01 Scorpion, GG-02 Salamander, GS-03 Destroyer, GA-04 Anthares, GX-05 Cerberus, GK-06 Unicorn, GB-07 Hydra, GL-08 Bahamut, GT-09 Dragon and the GuardChaser**

 **June 2025**

 **Rumors of unknown flying objects began to spread**

 **August 2025**

 **Rumors have been terminated as UGAMEDF was testing a new drone with heavy arms**

 **September 2025**

 **GM-01 Scorpion, GG-02 Salamander, GS-03 Destroyer, GK-06 Unicorn, GL-08 Bahamut and GuardChaser were finished developed by mid September**

 **May 2026**

 **Pentagon Battle occurred in Japan, England, America, Russia and Germany**

* * *

 _Yesterday on the day of 9th May 2026, a violent phenomenon happened in Japan, America, Germany, Russia and England. Gates of sorts appeared out of nowhere, reports have stated over a thousand people are missing, dead and injured, more would have been lost if the military and the UGAMEDF weren't involved._

 _This news aside, the UN has decided to raise this to its attention and decided to bring the one, who started this to justice._

 _"I will promise you! Today! We, the Japan Self Defense Force will bring back the missing loved ones and bring these foul beings to justice!" - Japan's Minister of Defense, Taro Kano._

 _"In the name of the Motherland, we will bring these foul fools for killing our people! We will wipe the floor with them and bring them to justice! There won't be mercy as they have given us no mercy!" -Russia's Minister of Defense, Ivan Kolobanov_

 _"For the first time in our history, USA has been invaded by outlanders and killed our people. As the President of the proud Country of America will not stay silent, we will have our justice. And we will make sure that they pay!" -America's President, Gerald Crawford_

 _"It was only at this time that the proud city of England, London has been tainted by outlanders from another realm. People of England has died in their own state. And today, we will have our justice. The dead will have their justice. We will bring back the ones, who are taken prisoners and we will have our justice served!" -England's Minister of Defense, Hayden Ainsworth._

 _"Citizens of German, I as your Minister of Defense have talked with the higher-ups, and the decision has been decided, foul people have tainted the soil of our nation and people have gone missing! Today, we will march through the gate and take back, what's rightfully ours and bring justice!" -German's Minister of Defense, Joel Behm._

 _The Forces that will cross the Gate has been confirmed, consisting of: Japan, England, America, Germany, Russia, Singapore, Indonesia, Israel, Korea, China, Sweden, Poland, Phillipines, Italy, France, Turkey, Brazil, Spain, India, Canada, Australia, Taiwan, Thailand, Saudi Arabia, Czech Republic and New Zealand. Other countries are currently debating whether they should join said affair or not._

 _But one thing is clear_

 _The Geneva Convention does not apply upon this World of Barbarians and Foul beings._

 _This is your host, Nanami Kuribayashi, signing out._

* * *

 **Prior to the Pentagon Battle**

 **Japan, Tokyo**

It was a bright day, the city was filled with the busy streets of people walking, cars driving and the occasional sound of the Bullet Train speeding off. Then there was this guy. Twenty-six year old, Liam Cryo. A weird name for a man, but he doesn't have to deal with shit like weird questions about his name. His father was one of the founder of the UGAMEDF or specifically, Universal Ground, Air, Marine Emergency Defense Force in which they are universally spread out in the whole wide world.

Liam was an ordinary man, an otaku for heaven's sake. He was a soldier of the JSDF, a Sergeant to be exact. And today, he was on guard duty by the Emperor's Castle by Ginza. "Why do I get the shitty jobs?" Liam asked to his fellow guard. His rich brown hair covered by his beret, his cobalt blue eyes being covered by his pair of sunglasses with his pale skin covered in the JSDF uniform.

"I dunno, why do you get the shitty jobs?" His fellow guard asked, having brown hair with brown eyes, his hair covered by his beret, a uniform covering his fair skin, on his left breast was a nametag, Kotaro Yamamoto.

"That's what I'm asking you, ya fucking retard," Liam deadpanned, he quickly cocked his rifle before he slung it back on his back. "Seriously, why am I paired with you?"

"The real question is why am I paired with you retard." The man shot back.

"Ummm, because fuck you," Liam snorted.

"Can we both act mature?"

"How can we if you always start a fucking stupid one-liner?"

"Oh, don't call my calls fucking one-liners." The guard glared.

"Oh shaddup, Kotaro." Liam rolled his eyes.

Kotaro snorted as the two heard screams. "The hell?"

"Oh fuck my life, is it one of those pranks?"

"Doesn't sound like it." His radio was blaring out as it called out. "This is Kotaro, what is it?"

 _"We got a situation, the city is filled with supernatural beings."_

"Pfft, are you saying this right, or is it that I'm hearing it wrong?" Kotaro asked with a serious look as Liam cocked his rifle up.

 _"No, we got dragons."_

"Umm, Kotaro?" Liam asked as he stared to the sky.

"Not now, Liam." Kotaro waved off as he listened to the radio.

 _"Our military has been dispatched, every available soldiers should for now defend until help arrives."_

"How long?"

"Kotaro~?"

"Not now, fucker." Kotaro turned to the man before continuing his work.

 _"About twenty minutes, UGAMEDF has dispatched their Emergency Forces. Hold out till Reinforcements arrive. Over and out."_

"KOTARO!"

"WHAT-Oh the fuck!?" Kotaro stared as he saw a giant wyvern hung itself on the Palace's wall. "Fire at will!"

The two opened fire at the wyvern, which shrieked in pain before falling on the other side of the wall. "This is Guard Post 2, we got a situation, calling for back-up that are available around the castle."

 _"This is Guard Post 1, we have to hold our position."_

 _"This is Guard Post 3, we're currently occupied with our job."_

 _"This is Guard Post 4, we're still busy."_

 _"This is Guard 1, we're on our way."_

 _"This is Guard 2, ETA twenty seconds, hold out."_

 _"This is Guard 3, keep holding off the horde."_

 _"This is Guard 4, responding."_

The Guards quickly arrived before Liam slowly opened the gate to see the wyvern in front of it, the fantasy creature was supposedly dead, since it did took a few and by a few I mean a lot of bullets to its underside. Gunshots began to voice out as people were screaming. "Guard 1, Guard 3 with me, Guard 2, Guard 4 follow the twat."

"Who're you calling the twat!?"

"You." Liam deadpanned before the group split in two. The group of five on the left quickly took cover before Liam called them off with a hand sign. He took a peek to see armored men on horses chasing after a woman with her child. "No holding back, this is not a drill. We got cavalry men, their target is a woman and a child, protect them at all cost!"

"Yes, sir!" Liam quickly got out of his cover before beginning to fire. The other soldiers quickly took cover and gave the two civilians covering fire.

"Single fire! Burst control!" Liam yelled as he picked the horses' necks to neutralize them. There were at least fifteen cavalry men, their face was thrilled with the looks on the mother and her child, the two tripped before looking behind them at their certain demise. "Fuck this." He quickly took his Howa Type 68 Kai Battle Rifle and placed its bayonet on. "Cover me!" The group nodded before continuing fire, while Liam continued sprinting towards a cavalryman, preparing to stab the two.

"HEY ASSHOLE!" He yelled at the man, in which he quickly fired his horse, causing it to shriek before falling to the ground. "Lead on the horse!" He quickly reached the pair before going on one knee. "Are you unharmed, ma'am?" He asked before taking a quick glance at the woman.

"H-Hai."

"Can you walk?" The woman looked down in which Liam took as a no. "Don't worry, you'll be safe." He quickly locked the rifle back before picking up the woman with her child before he looked back towards the enemies. The men were doing impressive covering fires. He quickly began to walk towards the group with the weight of a woman and her child on his shoulders.

"Covering fire! Control your fire!" The soldier yelled as Liam tried to hasten his walk. His feet were being pressed by his own weight added with a woman's and a child's weight, but still tried to walk as fast as his sorry feet can go. "Sergeant! Kira! Help him!"

"Yokai!" A brown haired soldier yelled before he got out of his cover and helped the Sergeant with the child, the two quickly went to the corner and laid the two for a medic to come and treat them.

"How long till our reinforcements?" The Lieutenant among the group questioned.

"Not long!" Kira yelled as the sewer hatches opened up. Soldiers in blue uniforms came out.

"Fuck!" One yelled as he got out of the sewer. "That was disgusting!"

"British don't say 'disgusting', ya cunt." An American soldier snapped as he got his M4A5 Carbine.

"Ya twat! That ain't right!" The British yelled at him.

"Guys, now's not the fucking time." A Japanese man came out.

"Yeah, it's really not, mates." An Australian commented as he readied his M4A4 Carbine. "Hey, ya need a hand or two?" He asked when he turned to the group.

"Bout time, mates!" Liam grunted. "Have you take your sweet time coming here?"

"Fuck off, it's not like you're in mortal danger." The American commented.

"Problem is we were, ya cunts." Liam snorted at the man.

"Welp, let's get this over with." The American shrugged.

* * *

 **America, New York**

"This is Hawk 1, we are reaching destination." A Bell UH-1Y Venom American helicopter flew above the night sky of the city of New York. A couple more followed their leading helicopter. "Hawk 1 to all Hawk elements, begin Operation Counter."

 _"Roger!"_ All the helicopters quickly descended with AH-64 Apache Attack Helicopters following them.

"Altitude 5000 feet above ground level." The pilot announced before lowering the aircraft lower, every helicopters followed before F-35A Lightning IIs with F-22 Raptors and F-15E Strike Eagles zoomed in. "This is Hawk 1 to Fighter Jets, civilians are in bound, do not engage."

 _"This is Eagle 1, roger. We are rerouting, we will light them on fire after evacuation procedures are finished, we do not want this to get out of hand."_

"I read you, but civilian lives matter."

 _"I hear you, brother. You got an hour max, make good use of it."_ The Fighters quickly reroute themselves. _"Good luck, over and out."_

"All personnel, stand by, we will be landing, bring all the civilians to the evac zone." The pilot stated before he flipped some of the switches out. "Landing." The helicopters touched down to the ground before the doors opened up. "Disembark!" The soldiers quickly got out of the helicopters with Attack Helicopters taking out wyverns out of the air.

"Take cover!" Soldiers quickly got down to cover as they were then bombarded by arrows, the helicopters hastily got out of the area before returning to base. Attack Helicopters quickly cleaned up the junction from the Archers. "Saber 2. Right flank!"

"Roger!" The group quickly took on right flank as they approached the corner, they took cover by a car before the left flank was secured by the other squad. "Saber 3, 4 with me. The rest go right flank." The six squads split before they approached slowly and carefully. "Give me status about the tanks."

 _"Tanks are going to arrive in ETA 20 minutes. Hold out, we have Transport Helicopters and soldiers from nearby camps to help, UGAMEDF has ordered troops to help evacuation. It's not common to see the Emergency Force to send out soldiers, since they hope to remain neutral during most conflicts."_ The soldier on the other side commented.

"Roger, over and out." The leader of Saber 1 quickly cut transmission before he peeked out in which he was met with orc-like beings running towards them. "Grenade!" He bit the pin of the grenade before throwing it into the charging horde. The orcs halted before inspecting the grenade. "Peek a boo." The grenade went off as shrapnel tore through the orcs' flesh and skin, causing the orcs to shriek in pain.

"Now!" The soldiers quickly opened fire at the pained orcs. Hot lead embedded themselves upon the flesh of the ugly creatures. Blood began to decorate the pavements and asphalt. "Cease fire! Cease fire!" After the smoke dissipated the orcs were replaced by bloody piles of mess.

"Boys, that was overkill."

"No shit, sergeant." An American commented. "This is Saber 2-4, requesting Armor Units. Over."

 _"Armor units here, M6 Eisenhowers, M1A2 Abrams SEP V3s and M1A3 Abrams are en-route to your position. Stand your ground."_

"Roger, over and out." The American compiled before killing the feed. "Sir, what are the orders?" The Sergeant looked around before he got his COMMs out.

"Saber 2-1 to all Saber 1 and 2 elements. Take cover by the office building on Burg Street."

"Roger." Came in the response as the Sergeant quickly ordered his squad to the office building, which stood around fifteen stories high. Glass panes decorated the whole building with a few blinds covering them.

The Saber 1 and 2 squads quickly took cover by the glass entrance as the Sergeant looked inside. "Coast clear. All Saber 1 and 2 elements enter and stay cautious." The Saber 2 elements nodded in response before all of them went into the building.

"Left wing clear!"

"Right wing clear!"

"Floor 1 is clear!" Came in the barking reports of the men.

"Proceed to second floor! Stay by cover and provide fire support!"

"Roger!" The soldiers went on to the second floor before finding a discovery.

"There are civilians in here!" Came in the first report.

"Jenkins! Order for an evac chopper!" The blonde haired man scrambled for his radio, but eventually got it.

"This is Saber 1-3, requesting for an evac. On coordinates 24, 53, 200. Over."

"This is Eva 5, we hear you. Apaches are coming to secure position. ETA fifteen minutes till evac."

"This is Saber 1-3, roger that, Eva 5. Make it quick. We got a number of twelve civilians in here."

"Twelve? Roger that. Eva 5, over and out."

"Sir! Contacts!" Saber 2-2 aka Cross yelled as he aimed down to some Swordsmen coming towards the building.

"Shit, take all movable objects and block the staircase!" The soldiers quickly pushed desks and office cabinets towards the staircase before dropping them on the platform to stall the swordsmen. "Keep em coming!"

"Contacts have reached staircase, sir!"

"Every hands available open fire!" Two soldiers opened fire with their Squad Leader while the other two continued pushing objects to block the progress of going upstairs.

This is gonna be a pinch and a half.

Russia, Moscow

Alright, the situation is fairly fucked up when you have a Victory Day Parade with Tanks and APCs with loaded barrels. Soooooo…

Kaboom!

Civilians were screaming when dragons flew out of the gate in which the AA gun vehicles were still tracking down as the dragons breathed fire out of their mouth before being gunned down by multiple AA vehicles.

The ZSU-23-4 Shilka was possibly the oldest and effective AA vehicle when modernized ridiculously. It continued to track heat signatures of one specific aircraft or thing and locks into a similar heat signature and open fire. There were 2000 rounds on each Shilkas and they weren't holding back punches as the dragons were continued to be gunned down with effective fire.

T-14A Armatas with T-90Ms, T-72B5Ms, T-72 B6s, T-80Ms along with the recently commissioned T-96 Armatas fired their smoothbore guns on the column of infantry with swords. APCs were ordered to evacuate citizens and lend firepower. Mi-24MVs, Mi-28Vs, Ka-50s and Ka-52s began pounding the cavalries mercilessly without skipping a beat.

"Look at them run, comrade!" A russian soldier laughed as he gunned them down from his ride, which was a Mi-24VM Hind. "They're like ants!"

"Keep firing!" Lead was mercilessly fired. Screams of agony filled the air as a T-96 let out a big puff of smoke before it blew a column of shieldmen into gory messes.

Needless to say, the situation was pretty much under control.

"AAAAGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!" Yep, under control.

* * *

 **England, London**

Challenger II LEPs and Challenger III LIPs were racing to London with Scorpions, Spartans and Strikers rushing with Warriors, Bulldogs, Mastiff Ridgeback Wolfhounds and Sabres.

People were running away as British Armed Forces along with Stationed UGAMEDF soldiers took cover by some vehicles.

 _"This is Arrowhead 1-1. Any copy? Over."_ A Eurofighter Typhoon radioed as he and his flying squadrons flew over the city.

"This is Cross 1-2, we're pinned down. Enemy has air superiority. Over!" A British soldier yelled as he got out of cover and fired his rifle.

 _"Arrowhead 1-1 to Cross 1-2. Copy that. All Arrowheads engage aerial targets. Autocannons only."_ The distinct orchestra of 'Roger's and 'Copy that's played as the Fighters flew in and began to target the Dragons. _"Weapons free. Open fire!"_ Bursts of 27mm autocannons gunned down the dragons as two F-35 Lightnings began to fly towards the city of London.

 _"This is Sting 1-1. How copy?"_

"We're good. But the others aren't! Enemies are from the city capital!"

 _"Roger that. Sting 1-1 out."_ The F-35s flew towards the capital as AH-1 Apaches and AW159 Wildcats began to fire upon the enemy infantry around the soldiers.

Challenger 2 Tanks began to take over the city capital as their 120mm HE effectively took out the enemy infantry. The Challenger 3 with their 140mm Smoothbore Gun began to find its suitable target. A few wooden wagon with horses began to charge their way towards the armored vehicles. The tanks' coaxial gun moved before firing towards them.

The wagons were quickly smoked into pieces with the horses and men turned into minced meat by the 7.62mm chain gun fire. Warriors, Sabres and Bulldogs began to cover the area and Mastiff Ridgeback trucks deployed their soldiers. "We need to clear out the streets. All troops, weapons free! Fire at will!" The Commander yelled as the soldiers scrambled through the streets in an orderly fashion.

This was going to be a busy day apparently...

* * *

 **Germany, Berlin**

Leopard 3s with Leopard 2A8ESs were littered around the devastated streets with bodies of Roman soldiers lying around with holed body armor and broken helmets. Blood was shed as German Soldiers gathered bodies of dead invaders and began to burn a stack of them. While corpsmen began hauling dead civilians and soldiers that weren't lucky from the arrow shower.

"Scheiße, this is madness." A German Commander barked as he looked at the reports. Over a hundred dead civilians and a few soldiers that were pierced by arrows. "Adawale! Send this report to the higher ups! They need to see this." A young soldier looked at the report before he nearly puked.

"This is worse than what we've been experiencing lately. A hundred civilians dead within a few hours?"

"They don't have Rules of War, do they?" The Commander sneered as he turned away. "Prepare the prisoner transports. Burn every piece of these foul beings to ashes."

"Ja, Kommandant!" The soldier saluted as the Commander walked away from the scene as Eurocopter Tigers and NH90s flew overhead of the men.

CH-53 Sea Stallions began to take prisoners from the invaders with some of the soldiers escorting them, some of them tried to hold themselves from beating the everlasting shit out of them for killing a family member or because of the fallen civilians. Rules are meant to be break however and some of them did just that when invaders killed their last relatives or taken them away.

"Fick dich, Stücke Scheiße!" A German soldier was being held back by his comrades. "You dare kill my brother!? I'll cut you until you're nothing, but a feeder for the crocodiles, you piece of shit!"

"Easy! EASY, Rommel!"

"Fuck you, like I'll do that!" The soldier barked as the pummeled prisoner was taken to the helicopter nonetheless. Physical wounds can heal. But mental wounds will forever be there.

* * *

 **Japan, Tokyo**

Type 90s and Type 10s began to crush the dead bodies of invaders into pulps as Machine Gunners hauled their machine guns when they began to push forward. Type 89 IFVs with Type 73 APCs and Type 96 APCs began to move forward as their gunners began to light up the infantry with Type 87 SPAAGs keeping the sky clear of dragons.

"Open fire!" Lead began to pierce through the invaders' armor pieces as their faces were riddled by fear when they began to face the Armored Vehicles. The large 120mm Cannons were like massive elephant trunks that breathes out fire.

"This is Hunter 4, proceeding to assist." A Super Cobra flew above the pushing forces before lighting up the ground infantry in flames. Continuous streams of fire sparked through as the soldiers cheered in triumph as the path was cleared from standing figures.

* * *

 **America, New York**

M1A3 Abrams began to sweep around the surrounding Roman Infantry. M6 Eisenhowers were deployed for Morale Support and to clear out any massive creatures that the M1A3 Abrams can't handle. Which is none…

Just for safety measures however. Equipped with a 180mm Railgun Cannon, it had a massive hull with a massive engine on the rear. It was a new type of tank with a new hull that boasts protection, much like the Abrams, but thicker and stronger. It was slow, considering its size and gun. The M6 Eisenhower was the new Tank Buster in the hall of Modern Tank Destroyers. A powerful Anti-Tank Vehicle with a larger armor profile, but a lot thicker hull and turret for both gun and crew protection.

"This is Saber 1-3. How long till evac's here?!"

 _"Copy that, Saber 1-3. Apaches have just reached your coordinates"_ A pair of AH-64 Apaches flew towards the coordinates before they spotted an enemy infantry column. _"Fire at will."_ Their 30mm autocannon began to rain down bullets as infantries began to scatter from the sight of the Attack Helicopters.

 _"Saber 1-3, this is Eva 5. You boys alive?"_

"Darn it, Eva 5. You know we're still kicking." The UH-60 Black Hawk pilot chuckled at that response.

 _"I'll take that as a yes."_ He began to descend before the coordinates with four more helicopters following.

"Any words from Saber 3 and 4?" Came in a question from the Saber 1 soldier.

 _"They just evacuated five civilians. They did have wounded, but nothing serious."_ Came in his answer before the soldier by the cabin door opened the sliding door up. The soldier waited before men with civilians began to exit the building.

Five civilians with two soldiers went in the transport with the soldier in the inside yelling. "We're full! Take off!" He closed the door before the pilot began to take the helicopter off the ground.

 _"This is Eva 5. Civilians have evacuated. You're in the green, boys."_

 _"This is Eagle 1. Copy that. All Attack Aircrafts begin Strafing Run."_

The COMMS was filled with affirmative's before A-10 Warthogs, F-15E Strike Eagles, F-16B Brave Falcons, F/A-18T Typhoon Hornets, F-22A Mirage Raptors and F-35M Mighty Lightning IIs began to descend.

 _"Weapons free, Commander?"_

 _"Weapons free."_ Autocannons quickly flared to life as continuous barrages of lead began to rain down upon the infantry.

That day was to be remembered as the day where Peace ends.

* * *

 **Three Weeks Later**

 **…**

 **…**

 **…**

 **…**

 **Proceeding…**

 **…**

 **…**

 **…**

 **…**

 **Welcome…**

 **…**

 **…**

 **…**

 **…**

 **Master Sergeant Liam Cryo of the JGSDF**

Liam Cryo went into the halls where holding cells that held the prisoners in were. The rooms were filled by them, rooms were built for them specifically. Guards armed with tasers, shotguns, a baton and heavy duty armor stood tall as they saluted the walking man. He finally arrived at the end of the corridor before he took out a stick of cigarette of his mouth. "Liam Cryo. Just promoted to Master Sergeant. I'm here for the Interrogation."

The two guards, who stood besides the iron door looked at each other before one of them opened the door to the cell. "Thank you, gentlemen." He proceeded before he dropped his act. "This is really not going well with my style." He roughly complained before he took out his notes and began reading them.

"Alright...Seems easy enough." He concluded as he tugged it in his breast pocket. PS, it's not easy. Walking towards the door, he peeked through the small glass piece to watch the inmate. Sighing to himself, he took his keycard and swiped it by the key scanner besides the door. Unlocking it before Liam entered the room.

There, sitting on a metal chair, wearing an orange prisoner outfit with a pair of handcuffs was a man with aqua blue eyes and golden hair. His golden hair being shaved so thinly that it barely gave out its color. His arm was given a cloth with him having his legs paralyzed. "What are you here for? I barely believe the fact that you're going to mock me." The man said in their language.

Liam took his pen and quickly checked the word 'latin'. "So, it's true. You can talk. How about we discuss the fact that we could talk instead of sinning?" Liam asked with a shrugging look.

The man stayed silent. "If I didn't do as told then I would be killed for treason."

"Sounds like a really barbaric world to me. Must be tough." Liam responded as he wrote sentences and sentences. "Who are you?"

"Count Colt Formal and my executioner? What is your name?" Liam would've done a spit take if he had been drinking.

"Ex-Executioner?" His eyes twitched before he regained his composure. "Nothing like that, sir. Please think before you speak. The Japanese Self Defense Force don't do killing Prisoners of War."

"Ja-pa-nees Self De-fense Force? Not the Army?"

"The Army was disbanded nearly a century ago as an act as the loser of the Second World War."

"Se-Second World War?"

"You see...we're already acquainted with wars. Especially after the fact that we nearly did the Third World War that just started heating up before the people of the instigating country put their Governor down by voting for the other leader after knowing that the current Governor was about to commit lives of countless men into the fire zone. Now, how about we change the topic? Why are you here?"

"Orders from the Emperor obviously."

"What is your goal on doing so? Do you really think you're one unstoppable force to actually step into this World and do as you please?" The Count couldn't respond knowing that he couldn't possibly answer it with an honest answer.

"We...We were asked to trade."

"Then why start an assault?" Liam accused lowly. "Communication is key. Why didn't you use it?"

"...We didn't think about it that way. The Empire has always been aggressive towards other nations."

"Then this nation, no. These nations are out for it. You have consequently attacked with no minds and killed hundreds of innocent people. Five Countries have been attacked. Blood has been shed. And the United Nation has been informed of this incident." Liam concluded.

"U-United Nations?" Fear crept through his voice as Liam smirked.

"An Organization that has been build post-World War Two. An Organization of Nations. Consisting of 193 nations. Five of which you have attacked with no warnings and not following Rules of War." He opened up his small notebook as he read them.

"Rules that have been broken by this Empire are as the following. Targeting Civilians. Rape or other forms of sexual assault on civilians. Taking prisoners into your own territory. Assault upon civilians. Killing civilians. And finally, breaking nearly all Rules present in each country. The Organization, United Ground, Aerial, Marine Emergency Defence Force has declared the Empire a level four threat upon all its Active Personnel. Lethal Forces will not be held back for the loss of innocent lives are not acceptable without paying damage, returning prisoners, the possibility of prisoners being raped and injuring soldiers." Liam set the notebook down before he took out papers.

"The Russian Armed Forces along with the President has now bring this up and cannot accept the loss of innocent lives. 20,000 Soldiers from the Ground Forces, Aerospace Forces, Navy and Strategic Missile Troops have been dispatched. 15,000 soldiers from the United States Ground Forces, Marines and Air Force have been dispatched. 15,000 soldiers of the German Heer, Luftwaffe and Navy have been dispatched. 7,000 Japanese Self Defense Forces from the Ground and Air Self Defense Forces have been dispatched. 10,000 soldiers of the British Army, Royal Airforce and Royal Marines have been dispatched. All of these men are sent to retake what's ours. And maybe do a little talk to the Empire for plundering our land." Liam gave out a smile as he gave out the paper, which has been translated to their language, Latin apparently after Translators translated them.

Taking out another paper, he read it. Out loud. "The UGAMEDF has been dispatched. 50,000 men have been deployed to reach out to aid the soldiers. Countries that are affiliated with the assaulted Countries will aid in every form of needs. Manpower. Resources. Et cetera. The list of countries that are willing to aid the Forces are. Singapore, Indonesia, Israel, Korea, China, Sweden, Poland, Phillipines, Italy, France, Turkey, Brazil, Spain, India, Canada, Australia, Taiwan, Thailand, Saudi Arabia, Czech Republic and New Zealand. Other Countries are considering to whether join or not, considering the odds of...winning." Liam concluded the paper before he hand it over. "What do you say? Either you make peace with us or our men will relentlessly destroy this Empire."

The Count stood silent as he read the papers. Everything has been translated to his native tongue. Albeit crude, but they were readable nonetheless. And seeing the odds with how 1,000 men have been sent out to their doom a few times back. He'd be saying that the Empire is forever doomed. "I...I...just destroy the Empire, damn it. They have forced us too much that we turn this low upon each other."

"Hm...very well then, I guess if you are against the Empire as well, I wouldn't mind telling the Leaders about this."

"But...under one circumstance." Liam's smile faded slowly. "My land...will be gifted to you for the mercy you have given us sinners."

"Not a big deal, but we'll do it." Liam smiled. "But, tell me about this _World_ of yours."

And Count Colt knew. This was going to a long talk.

* * *

 **(Deployment Day)**

 **Japan, Tokyo**

Tanks from Asia lined up for the sortie as the Generals lined up by the podium. Type 90s, Type 10s(Japan), Leopard 2A7s(Indonesia) Leopard 2A8ES (Singapore) and K-2 Black Panthers(Korean Republic) lined up with soldiers holding up their rifles. The surrounding buildings were used as Military Offices and all entrances were blocked off to prevent anyone from breaking out.

"Greetings, soldiers! I am General Hazama of the Japanese Ground Self Defense Force, I will be the representative of the JSDF in this campaign against these foul beings! Yesterday, as you all know, have been a dark day for us! And today, we soldiers will once again unite under this threat! We will make sure nothing like this will happen! And we will bring justice and the suspect to the court and deal with them fairly! Thank you!" The soldiers burst into cheers as the Tank Commander in the front yelled at them.

"Everyone! Ready your vehicles! Today, we will show them the might of our Nations! And today, we will show them the strength of the Armies united by this evil doer! Onwards!" The soldiers scrambled into their vehicles. APCs, IFVs and Transport Vehicles began to move forward as the Armored Fortresses in front of them began to drive forward.

Liam sat on the back of a Type 96 APC as he polished his Howa Type 68 Kai Battle Rifle. "Tch, to think that we're all being sent into a War Zone is just unimaginable." A soldier came in.

"Can't be helped. It clearly states new drafted soldiers are to gain experience in doing so, this is for our own good." Another came in.

"Hmph, then it better be." The soldier responded, while Liam sighed as he cocked his gun.

"Can you two shut up?" He asked as he patted his Rifle. "You two are making a scene here."

"I'll say." Another soldier came in.

"Man, this World is fucked up, if y'all know what I mean."

"Eeyup." The others responded in unison.

"How long is this tunnel anyway? It's been five minutes or more." Another soldier commented.

"Hajime. Shut up."

"Fuck you, like I will." Hajime snorted.

"We are arriving upon our destination, all soldiers standby for dismount." Guns began to cock as they readied themselves for the deployment.

Tanks began to come out of the Gate, the midnight sky decorated the area as troops began to dismount their vehicles. "Flare!" A few soldiers pointed their flare guns up before firing their ammunition.

Red lights began to light the area. And there, they stood. An Army of Foul beings and barbarians. "The Geneva Convention does not limit us here. Eliminate every threat and take survivors as prisoners! Weapons free! Fire at will!" The tanks fixed their cannons before they fired.

120mm shells began to collide with their designated targets. High Explosive Shells meet flesh. Explosions occurred as soldiers began to take advantage of the greenery to conceal their profiles and begin to light up their targets. Hot lead flew through the air. IFVs began to light up airborne dragons with SPAAGs following them.

"Enemy Vehicles spotted!" Carriages began to run through the dirt ground before soldiers lit them up.

"Fuck em up!" Mortars were quickly set up as they positioned them before they began their assault.

"Half-Load!" The loaders quickly put in the shell before taking cover. "Fire!"

The shells flew up as they make their way to their designated targets before exploding. The battle was not even a battle. It was a one-sided slaughter. And that slaughter is just the beginning. Soon, the World of Falmart will be torn apart piece by piece. All those wicked traditions. All those inhumane treatments will be erased. And none will be left to be uphold.

* * *

 **(2 Days Later)**

"Sir, the Airfield, Hangars and Base Camps have been set. We are continuing the construction of housings, ammunition storages, more barracks and walls." A UGAMEDF soldier reported.

"Get the Barracks as Top Priority. Soldiers require them badly." The Higher-up ordered.

"Yes, sir, right away." The soldier quickly left the man as he spun around his office chair.

"Mattaku, this is just so stupid…" He muttered out as he scrambled his papers. "5,000 confirmed deaths. 500 prisoners. This World is just so stupid."

* * *

"Alright, the G3-X Armor is all set, Liam-kun." The Japanese UGAMEDF soldier called out as he tapped the armor.

"Thanks, Koda-san." Liam responded as he polished the GM-01 Scorpion by his desk.

"Meh, don't mention it, Lee-kun." Koda shrugged before he walked out of the Sergeant's room in the G-Trailer.

Liam sighed as he polished his armor. Papers were littered around the Trailer's floor and Liam's desk along with his make-shift bed. Being the son of a UGAMEDF General was really not a good thing.

 ***Knock Knock***

'Who'd be here at this hour?' Liam asked to himself with an annoyed look. "Coming! Hold your damn horses!" He quickly opened the Trailer Door before being faced by a familiar petite girl.

…

…

"Kuribayashi-chan-?"

"It's Shino Kuribayashi. Just call me Shino-san or chan or whatever, just don't use my surname, Liam." The brown-haired girl sighed as Liam massaged the bridge of his nose.

"Hai, hai. Shino-chan." Liam nonchalantly shrugged. "What brings you here?"

"Just a visit. Leah's getting better right?" She asked with a serious tone.

"Ahh, she is. A year coma is quite a long time. But yeah, she'll recover." Liam answered.

"And you?" Shino shot him a look of worry.

"Don't worry about me. An Artillery Shrapnel from five years ago isn't a big deal."

"What worries me is the fact that you have about two dozen pieces of shrapnel inside of you. Fifteen being taken out of you."

"Yea yea, I'm doing fine. So, just don't worry about me. I'm fine. Nothing to worry about."

"That worries me more." Shino gave out a pout at his answer.

"Cup of tea or coffee?"

"You know I don't do caffein."

"Milk or Sugar?"

"Sugar."

"Hot?"

"Ehem…"

Liam poured in the hot water into the cup before he took the two cups of tea and handed one to Shino. "Here. And by the way before I forget. Congrats on the Promotion to First Class Sergeant."

"Hmph, I'm still below you by one and a long shot from your skills." Shino muttered with annoyance as she sipped her tea.

"Itai." Liam cringed as he sipped his tea.

"Pfft, still a nekojita huh?"

"S-Shut up. I'm trying to get used to it." Liam replied as he sipped his tea.

"Hmmm...you haven't change a lot from the past few months." Shino softly spoke up.

"The feeling's mutual." Liam shot back as he put away his teacup on the desk.

"...Sorry bout your loss as well…"

"...Leah told you huh?" Liam chuckled bitterly. "Some things are...kinda hard to forget."

"Still, you need to move on."

"What does it look like I'm doing?" He asked coldly.

"Trying to live in the past. Liam, for God's sake, just...for once, forget about her. Just...don't look back. Don't blame yourself on her death."

"But...it is what it is, right?" Liam asked as the room went silent. "Shino. I'm...I'm sorry, I truly am, but I can't leave the fact that she died for me out of the equation. I'm the one, who caused the problem.'

"Then stop thinking yourself as one. You saved more lives than you failed to-"

"I lost an entire town in Afghanistan. Did I save more lives? No. Period." Liam banged on his desk.

"...Liam…"

"Shino...I'm sorry...I'm bloody sorry for what I've made you gone through. No one should've looked at my biography. Especially you."

"...Even if you're my senpai, you can't be like this every time we meet."

"...Yeah...Yeah, you're right…" Liam sighed. "Sorry…"

"It's alright...I should've known better too." Shino looked down before Liam sighed. "And I better get going. See you around."

"Mhm...Take care." Shino smirked confidently at him.

"You're the one, who needs to take care of yourself. But still, it's nice meeting up with you again." Liam smiled at her before she left the Trailer.

He wiped a tear off his face before he took out a photo. A younger him, an identical twin of his, his little sister, a younger Shino and a golden brown haired girl.

He sighed to himself before he pocketed the picture. His COMM lit to life as he reached out for it and turned it on. "This is Master Sergeant Liam Cryo. Copy."

 _"Liam, I need you down the Hangar."_

"What is it this time?"

 _"An engine busted on a Mitsubishi High Mobility Vehicle. Can you help us out?"_

"Mitsu-aren't those things outdated?"

 _"We bring a lot more outdated vehicles, just for the fact that we're dealing with a backwards Empire with no technology whatsoever. The Defense Force ordered every usable outdated vehicles to be used. Indonesia brought their AMX 13 series to scout around and America redrafted their F-14 Tomcats and M41 Walker Bulldogs with the M551 Sheridans."_

This was gonna be one hell of a job for him. "Understood. Just wait for me." Liam hung up as he sighed on what he got to deal with.

There was never a chance for him to be free, is there? But no squabbles or shit, he needs to get this done. The faster, the better he would be continuing his projects.

* * *

 **(Saderan Empire)**

Emperor Molt Sol Augustus was sitting by his throne. Five hundred prisoners were brought back through the five Gates. He frowned on the report, he was expecting a large sum of prisoners, but the numbers will have to do.

Now, he has to deal with this. The lone survivor of the Expedition was brought forth. And now, what he said in front of the Senate was what they call insane.

"Preposterous! The Nations on the other end of the Gates are stronger than us! Surely this is a mistake!"

"No, sire. If that were true, then explain how we lost many of our men!" The lone survivor barked. He was the sole surviving General out of eight, who were sent into battle. And his men was wiped out without any drops of mercy. "That's it, I'm done playing pawns with you, my family has been taken away and you sat there laughing in your thrones. I'm not going to step into that blasted battlefield without any form assurance that me and my remaining men are going to make it out alive, not in one piece, but still breathing." He yelled as he turned his back and left the building.

To hear something from a War Veteran, a decorated Vanguard General, what unfold at that moment, stunned and flabbergasted the entirety of the Senate.

"Your majesty, what are we to do? We have lost half of our Military Power. Sending the rest into the battlefield would be suicide!" One of the Senator pointed out in frustration.

Fear began to spread among the council as the Emperor had enough of this pointless quarrel. "Enough!" Everyone stood silent as no one dared to speak after that outrage. "We will have to settle this like veterans. You all know how my ancestors led the Empire into victory and this time will be no different. We will try and recover our lost military power. But to take into account of our loss, we'll have to eliminate any threats to the Empire such as the Allied Army Forces. Have men send out the message to the Kingdoms, in the least, we will erase any possible rebellion from sprouting."

The Senator began to whisper amongst themselves before nodding to each other. All of them came into an agreement before one of them stood up. "If I may voice my opinion, your majesty?" A Senate, Marquis Casel El Tiberius, the leader of the Senate called out.

The Emperor nodded at the Senate. "According to our remaining men, these people have astounding and horrifying magic that allowed them to control beasts, beyond our minds. Creatures of Iron. Iron Dragons. Iron Elephants. And as crazy as it sounds. Moving Carriages with no horses pulling them with some flying above their heads. If these men were successful upon defeating our men in just a span of few days, what chance do we have when they unleash all of their creatures upon us? Wouldn't it be best for us to make peace for once?"

Many of the Senate began whispering. Peace? With men, who decimated their Military Power by half? "This matter shall be put into a vote." The Emperor voiced out. He sat with a bored stature as the Senate agreed.

But in the end, the votes for continuing to attempt another invasion to making peace ended in a 3 to 1 position. And thus, the bloodbath will continue.

* * *

 **(Alnus Hill Asian Branch)**

Liam walked through the cafeteria as he brought his MRE out and sat on an empty seat. Bummer. He was having the worst possible day of his life. Being in a Special Region Campaign to bring the men responsible for the attempted invasions.

"Oi, Liam!" A feminine voice came in as Liam turned to see Shino walking towards him with a package of MRE. "May I?"

"Of course." He smiled at the female soldier. "So…"

"So?"

"Why are you sitting next to me when you were sitting with girls every time in Japan again?" He asked with a questioning and funny look.

"Why not?" Liam didn't have any counter for that move.

"You got me there." He chuckled at her as he began to open his MRE package.

The two began to eat silently as Shino barely looks at him. "Still hurts?" She asked the man.

"...Yup." His answer was quite dull and depressing for one. "Don't remind me."

"Uhmmm, sorry?"

Liam silently sighed to himself. "I can't really be like this all the time…" Shino blinked at him before she remembered the cause for his words.

"Is it taking effect?"

"Partially…" Liam answered. The fact that he got an incident where he was blasted by a nearby artillery shell left him with a slight brain damage. "...I'm sorry." He voiced in as he sighed.

"For?"

"Not being able to save her."

"That's...not your fault really…" Shino looked at the man, who looks like he lost his appetite. "Eat, Liam, you'll need it."

"...For?"

"You're being deployed in a Recon Unit." Liam tipped his military cap slightly.

"Just my luck." Liam complained as he played with his food.

"Hey, don't be down, from what I heard you were being in the same Unit as I am." The girl grinned.

"...Hopefully that's true." Liam held his frontal side of his head in pain. "God...Frontal lobe…"

"Mmm, surely there is a cure by now…"

"There is, but it ain't working, some of the doctors said it was part of my Natural Instinct that my personality disorder can't be cured."

"What's the connection between the two?"

"Dunno, they said there was no other explanations for my disorder." He blinked at what he said.

"Should I call the medic?"

"No, no need. They say I just need to focus and not let it out...and it sounds way easier to say that than to actually do it." He complained.

"Look on the bright side, you're not gonna be a softie in the battle." Liam slightly turned to her with a glare. "Just sayin'."

"...Maybe, you're right…" He rolled his eyes before continuing his meal. Before the speaker blared into the room.

"*Static* All Personnel, please report to the Briefing Room. I repeat, All Personnel, report to the Briefing Room." Before the voice died out.

"That's our cue then." Shino sighed as she looked at her meal. "And I haven't finished yet." She dejectedly complained.

"Better get going then, huh?" He chuckled out as Shino pouted at him.

* * *

 **(Briefing Room)**

"As all of you know, we are new to this Region." The Commander began. "And today, we will start to cooperate with the other Branches of supposedly Alnus Hill. So, expect different variations of men in your Units. And now, every Recon Unit will be comprised of twenty men and a Tank Crew. First Lieutenant 2 Minagawa Kitami, you're in charge of the First Recon Unit. Second Lieutenant 3, Kouta Narumi, you're in charge of the Second Recon Unit. First Lieutenant 2, Itami Youji, you're in charge of the Third Recon Unit."

"And on this paper." He held the paper for everyone to see. "Is the members of each Unit. That's all, every Recon Units are advised to be on standby by three hours. That's all, you're all dismissed!" The Commander exited as all of the soldiers began to look at the list of men.

"Third…?" Liam's eyes blinked as he looked at his name on the Third Unit. "Wait, does that mean I'm in the weirdo's Unit?"

"You too, Lee?" Liam turned to a familiar petite girl, who was trying her best to not fume out of anger. "I just get the part of the otakus! I can't believe this happened to me!"

"...Kay." Liam put on a blank look at the girl before he tried to turn away and hide his tears of sadness on the harsh reality. "This World is cruel as fuck…"

"You and me...at least I got you on my back." Shino muttered the last part as Liam sighed at her.

"The feeling's mutual. Though, try not to break every equipment, you come across." Shino blinked before she yelped.

"I don't break things!" She spluttered on his face.

"Tell that to the broken night-vision goggles and broken rifle barrels with a few bayonets." Liam deadpanned, causing the petite to pout at him. "Don't be mad when I state facts about you."

"Shut up…" She grumbled harshly.

"Whatever floats your boat." Liam shrugged before looking at the list and found something very convenient. "Wait, Leah, Lian, Dusk, Shinichi, Josh and Sharon are in the Unit? What is this kind of bullshit?"

"It's the Plot Armor Convenience type of bullshit."

"Ah...sodesuka…" Liam comically responded.

"It's still stupid though."

"Don't need to tell me twice." Liam tipped his hat. "Now, come on, we're going to be on stand-by by a few hours."

"Mhm…but one thing."

"Yeah?"

"You're not into porn, are you?"

…

"Eh?"

* * *

 **And CUT! Oh yeah, baby. Kamen Rider G3-X X Gate is back online! Only this time being a lot more futuristic and stuff. :3 and more big guns. So, I've made up my mind, the first trial was...unsurprisingly bland…**

 **…**

 **Seriously, so, instead of UGAMEDF creating fictional units and things, I'm taking a more realistic and long route.**

 **But again, sorry, I've been busy with life and Writer Block isn't fun. So, let's go to the statistics of each known tank, shall we?**

* * *

 **1\. Challenger 3**

 **Full Name: FV 4306 Challenger 3 Lethality Improvement Programme(CLIP)**

 **Role: MBT**

 **Country of Origin: England**

 **Manufacturer: Alvis plc, BAE Systems Land & Armaments**

 **Main Armament: 140mm Smoothbore Gun**

 **Secondary Armament: 7.62mm L94A2 Chain Gun(Co-Axial), 7.62mm L37A2 Machine Gun(Commander's Cupola)**

 **Top Speed: 65km/hour(On-Road), 50km/hour(Off-Road)**

 **Operational Range: 650km(On-Road), 500km(Off-Road)**

 **Fuel Capacity: 1500 litres**

* * *

 **2\. Leopard 2A8ES**

 **Full Name: Leopard 2A8ES**

 **Role: MBT**

 **Country of Origin: Germany**

 **Manufacturer: Krauss-Maffei Wegmann and Maschinenbau Kiel**

 **Main Armament: 120mm Rheinmetall Smoothbore Gun**

 **Secondary Armament: 2 X 76.2mm MG3A1(Co-Axial and Commander's Cupola)**

 **Top Speed: 68km/hour(On-Road and Off-Road)**

 **Operational Range: 550km(On-Road), 500km(Off-Road)**

 **Fuel Capacity: 1450 litres**

* * *

 **3\. Leopard 3**

 **Full Name: Leopard 3**

 **Role: MBT**

 **Country of Origin: Germany**

 **Manufacturer: KMW+Nexter Defense System, Maschinenbau Kiel, Porsche, Rheinmetall**

 **Main Armament: 140mm Rheinmetall Smoothbore Gun**

 **Secondary Armament: 2 X 76.2 MG3A2(Co-Axial and Commander's Cupola)**

 **Top Speed: 70km/hour(On-Road and Off-Road)**

 **Operational Range: 650km(On-Road), 600(Off-Road)**

 **Fuel Capacity: 1600 litres**

* * *

 **4\. M1A3 Abrams**

 **Full Name: M1A3 Abrams**

 **Role: MBT**

 **Country of Origin: America**

 **Manufacturer: Lima Army Tank Plant**

 **Main Armament: 140mm L/44 M256A3 Smoothbore Gun**

 **Secondary Armament: 3 X 7.62mm M240 Machine Guns(Co-Axial, Pintle-Mounted and Commander's Cupola)**

 **Top Speed: 69km/hour(On-Road and Off-Road)**

 **Operation Range: 450km**

 **Fuel Capacity: 2000 litres**

* * *

 **5\. Type 68 Kai**

 **Name: Howa Type 68 Kai Battle Rifle**

 **Type: Battle Rifle**

 **Country of Origin: Japan**

 **Cartridge: 7.62mmx51mm NATO**

 **Feed System: 30-Round Detachable Magazine**

 **Fire Modes: Automatic, Semi-Automatic, Burst Fire**

* * *

 **6\. M6 Eisenhower**

 **Full Name: M6 Eisenhower**

 **Role: Tank Destroyer**

 **Country of Origin: America**

 **Manufacturer: Lima Army Tank Plant**

 **Main Armament: 180mm L/86 M651A5 Railgun**

 **Secondary Armament: 3 X 7.62mm M240 Machine Guns(Co-Axial, Pintle-Mounted and Commander's Cupola)**

 **Top Speed: 50km/hour(On-Road and Off-Road)**

 **Operation Range: 350km**

 **Fuel Capacity: 2000 litres**

* * *

 **7\. G3-X Battle Armor**

 **Full Name: Generation-3 Xtension Battle Armor**

 **Role: Battle Armor**

 **Origin: UGAMEDF(Fictional)**

 **Manufacturer: United Armament Defense System(Fictional_**

 **Power Consumption: 5kW/hour**

 **Armor Thickness: 75mm Specially-Forged Alloy, equivalent to 900mm Thick Reinforced Steel(Downside, weighs nearly 200 kilograms without the user, user needs to be trained in using armor frequently to avoid muscle being overused, bones getting crushed due to heaviness and to resist the heat where the UGAMEDF can't install any kind of cooler, due to technological problems)**

 **Info: The Battle Armor was based on Kamen Rider Agito's Kamen Rider G3-X(Where they failed to replicate the armor twice due to technical engineering failures. The G-3 Armor was developed, but was under-rated due to the armor thickness being too thin to protect the user, thus the reason why UGAMEDF rebranded the project as Project G3-X before succeeding and now awaiting Prototypical testings.**

 **Armaments:**

 **GM-01 Scorpion(Magnum Handgun, unlike the show's actual GM-01 Scorpion, it was given a Fingerprint setting that can detect below the suit of armor, G3-X uses, consisting of .500 caliber gun rounds like the .500 Magnum Pistol, carrying a 7-round detachable magazine)**

 **GG-02 Salamander(Grenade Launcher Attachment to the GM-01 Scorpion)**

 **GS-03 Destroyer(A Broadsword that was made to be hand-held unlike the franchise's GS-03 Destroyer, though needs to be attached to the powerline to be powered with electrical attacks)**

 **GA-04 Anthares(A Wire-Anchor Module attached to the right arm permanently, while being used as additional spaced armor)**

 **GX-05 Cerberus(A Gatling Gun/Rocket Launcher weapon, hand-held, GM-01 Scorpion and Tracker Scope to assume Rocket Launcher mode)**

 **GK-06 Unicorn(An electromagnetic combat knife stored by the left leg, acting as spaced armor when not used)**

 **GB-07 Hydra(Unidentified)**

 **GL-08 Bahamut(Unidentified)**

 **GT-09 Dragon(Unidentified)**

* * *

 **PS. To Austin, I got that YGO X Godzilla fic a few years ago before deleting it after seeing it as a...defected fic...**


	2. Hold The Line! Recon Unit 3 Formed

**Reboot: Gate: The Dimensional Campaign 2026 - 2034**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Hold the Line! Recon Unit 3 Formed**

* * *

"And so this is how a war starts, huh? Doesn't seem so exciting or anything." A soldier commented as he read through his newspaper on current subjects in his guard post by the current and temporary perimeter.

"Eh, don't question jack about it. We're only a few days old in this guard post and this shit won't be standing here any more than a few more days, when we get a new checkpoint by the wall." Another soldier shrugged as he polished his rifle.

"Yeah, you got a point." The former sighed as he took a handkerchief out of his pocket before rubbing his nose with it. "Man, this flu is getting really annoying..."

"You tell me that when you sneezed a few times at my face..." The latter scowled at the former as he wiped his face from excess sweat from the heat of the day.

"But doesn't it seem strange to you?"

"Huh?"

"That the so-called Empire just sent us bunch of under-trained soldiers that we captured and squeezed information out of every single one of them, doesn't that seem strange to you?"

"For me? Nah, they're Romans...or maybe lesser Romans with brain dead symptoms, y'know?"

"Ahhh, makes sense." The soldier responded as the two waited for further instructions from the Higher-Ups.

"Kinda boring here without anything much to do honestly..."

"Wanna play chess?"

"You bring the board?"

"Nope."

"Do we have Wi-Fi here?"

"Not yet."

"Well shit..."

"Wanna have some tea?"

"Maybe."

* * *

 **1034 Hours**

 **Five Hours after the Destruction of the Imperial Army**

 **Seven Days after the occupation of Alnus Hill**

"We got...around five thousand men dead and twelve survivors." An American soldier reported to his commanding officer, who looked unamused at the report.

"I believe that we should call for more night patrols, are the airways for the A-10 Thunderbolts finished?" The officer questioned as the soldier blinked at his question.

"Ummm, I believe they have finished it for around five hours ago…" The soldier nervously answered as he took his eyes off his officer before scratching the back of his head.

"Then prepare an A-10, we're going to be getting hit back harder than before." The officer ordered with a serious tone.

* * *

 **Imperial Army**

"We're losing numbers, General! All the legions that were sent into the Gates are all either dead or missing limbs!" A Commander of the Imperial Army yelled as he faced upon his General. Men were being treated outside, their wounds were either holes, pierced limbs or limbs detached from their spots.

"That doesn't matter, Commander. For we have received seven legions from the vessel kingdoms and major cities. Those barbarians will never stand a chance this time." The General grinned cockily as the Commander, who has sided with the Imperial Army for his whole lifetime never felt more pathetic. He was disgusted by what they were doing. Sending men to die in vain. He never realized it up till now. They were going to lose more than men, they were about to lose their kingdom to this...this...Nation of Power. He never felt more weak and tiny when he saw his own men torn apart into bits of meat and bits of messes.

Knowing he can't even do anything to change his General's mind, he got his helmet before he put it on and left the tent. Men began to line up to go up against the foreign army of strange creatures and men with strange magic. He felt sorry for them. They would know how outmatched they are with the enemy forces.

They'll be learning that the hard way…

* * *

 **Alnus Hill - Codename: Alnus Fortress, Central Branch[Command Branch]**

"Alright, load em up for transport to the eastern section to be re-educated and confined." The soldier ordered as the truck loaded with prisoners began to move towards the eastern branch of Alnus Fortress.

The Alnus Fortress began to look more solid. The first perimeter wall that was five metres tall with a few sections for watch guards, the wall was given AA guns, extending for about fifty kilometers, made of hardened steel beams covered in concrete and metal platings placed on the wall. A gate was given for the wall to close the access for ground enemy units to breach through and reach the five Gates.

The second perimeter wall was a perimeter that was further away from the first perimeter wall with about five kilometers to cover that was made of Hesco Bastion, which were filled with the soil and the Hasco Bastion was now strengthened with a titanium wire mesh and thicker fabric liner than the heavy duty fabric liner.

Machine Gun were placed by the sections of the short wall, soldiers were currently occupied with carrying ammunitions, patrolling or caring for their vehicles. Behind the first perimeter however were the storage houses, ammunition storages, barracks, airways and hangars.

M1A2 Abrams, M1A3 Abrams, M6 Eisenhowers, Challenger II LEPs, Challenger III LIPs, AMX Leclerc, Leopard 2A6s, Leopard 2A7s, Leopard 2A8Ss, Leopard 3s, T-90s, T-80s, T-14s, T-72s, T-96s, Type 74s, Type 90s, Type 10s, Merkava Mark IVs, UT-HT Avengers, UT-MT Rulers and UT-TD Destroyers began to move towards the Hesco Bastion line before stopping. Creating the perimeter as IFVs and APCs were placed behind them.

To be honest the UGAMEDF tanks were not mere import tanks. No, their hull and turret were different. The hull of the UT-MT Ruler was angled in a 50 degree angle, the turret was rounded, but not too rounded, since it had its distinct rectangular frontal shape, its cannon was different than others. It was a 140mm Smoothbore UF-109 Type D Cannon made by the UGAMEDF's Weapon Facility. The co-axial gun was a .52 cal machine gun, based on the .50 cal M2 Brownings, but having more firepower, the cupola was quite flat and not too revealing, it was given a .50 cal M2 Brownings. The total height of the tank itself was merely 2.5 meters and its total length was 8 meters, a compact tank to be exact. Given an enhanced Gun Laying Drive, an Autoloader, an engine with 1700 Horsepower and a weight of merely thirty five tons was quite much impressive.

The UT-HT Avenger on the other hand, was a lot different, it had a tad more taller profile than the M1 Abrams, having a slightly angled turret and a 152mm Smoothbore UF-120 Type H Heavy-Duty Cannon as a main armament. The secondary was a 15mm autocannon that was manually loaded, the 152mm cannon was given an autoloader, so that it doesn't require a Loader to load the shells. The hull was different, it had a very sharply angled upper hull that was supposed to absorb shells when it goes hull down like in World of Tanks the Game, but to be honest that just gives it an impression that it's lower hull is thin. It is not. It is equally as thick as the turret armor. The co-axial gun was the service standard .52 cal machine gun of the UGAMEDF arsenal.

The last was the UT-TD Destroyer, the heaviest gun of the arsenal. Like other TDs, it was prone to artillery, thus why it has its own Anti-Artillery Shell mechanism, allowing it to destroy incoming Artillery Shells with its system-controlled 30mm UF-76 Counter-Artillery Autocannon system. It is unmanned, using a more modern tech to actually track down the signatures of the Artillery Shells and fire without any hesitations, but if there were a soldier in front of it, it would give out the caution alarm before firing. The TD was given a massive 180mm Smoothbore UF-142 Type F Cannon, manually loaded, since the Autoloading mechanism wouldn't fit inside the tank itself. The turret is allowed to move freely, not being limited by its engine, since its own hull is really leveled out by the need of storing more ammunition. The secondary armament was its remote-controlled 20mm UF-12 Autocannon. The turret and hull are protected equally, causing it to be the most armored in the UGAMEDF's arsenal.

Soldiers came out of the vehicles as most of the light trucks, heavy trucks and mobility vehicles were placed in rows by the first perimeter wall. Military tents were used as temporary Command buildings. "Second Perimeter has been set, General. Recon Unit Deployments are halted until the Imperials are pushed back or slaughtered like lambs." A Japanese Colonel saluted to General Hazama, who nodded in approval.

"Good, gentlemen, I believe a patrol party or two should be arranged." Hazama offered to the other country's Generals, who nodded in agreement.

"I believe a Predator UAV would suffice, but considering the situation of possibly using a manned patrol party, I believe using them might help us discover more information about the land, the soil, their possible numbers without them seeing our drone. We should save the drone for another day." The American General with the nametag of 'Lieutenant General David Miles', who had golden blonde hair, skin that was not as near as pale, but neither tanned, but closer to a yellowish fair wrinkled skin and a pair of blue aqua eyes.

"Ja, General, I agree withz you, we shouldn't be revealing too much of our cardz." A German-accented General agreed with a nod, the man with a name tag of 'Generaloberst Adalbert Wilcke', having pale skin, a pair of palish blue eyes and brown hair mixed with golden accents as the hair came down their edges with a thin beard and some noticeable wrinkles on his face.

"Da, komrad General, I believe it's better for us to save that piece of equipment for another day." A Russian man sat with his eyes closed, his nametag consisting of the name 'Генера́л-полко́вник(Colonel General) Ivan Pokryshkin', having pale skin with blue-grey eyes, pale blonde hair with a beard that was colored in his hair.

"Hmmm, that sounds reasonable to me, Generals. I believe we have an agreement." A British nobleman nodded in agreement, his old wrinkled face caused him to have a more mature, wise and a lot more tactical aura around him. His nametag having the name of 'General Luke Bishop', having golden blonde hair with brown-golden eyes, pale skin and a fairly thin mustache under his nose and a thin beard as if he shaved it yesterday.

"Bien, I agree with the statement, Messieurs." A French man with brown eyes, brown hair and pale skin nodded. His nametag having the name 'Général de Brigade(Brigadier General) Acel Lemare'. "Although we could just crush them with our artillery."

"Nej, we'll be revealing our capabilities too freely. Any survivors would report this to their higher-ups and will cause them to be more aware of us. We should only rely on what we have shown, our Tankars(Tanks), Skjutvapens(Firearms) och Helikoptrar(And Helicopters)." A Swedish General shook the idea away. His nametag having the name and rank 'Generalmajor Hugo Gustaf von Solna', he had light beige hair, brownish light eyes and pale skin.

"I agree with Hugo, we'll have to limit our use of technology for now. Explosions from nowhere would be something that will alarm their leaders." A woman within the Generals nodded. Her nametag having the name 'Lieutenant General Georgette F. Beurling', her hair was colored in a really greyish-brown color with deep blue eyes and palish yellow skin.

"Then it's decided. Make up a Patrol Duty Squad and have patrol around." General Hazama concluded as the other Generals agreed at said conclusion. Hazama ushered a soldier towards him before ordering. "We will begin Patrol Duty by the few hours, have the word out."

"Sir, yes sir!" The man quickly exited the tent and went to the Main Objective Tasks Tent to pin down the Patrol Duty task.

* * *

 **By the Ammunition Storage**

"So, we're also getting the Flamethrowers?" An American asked as he looked at the metallic piece of equipment with a pair of gas tanks. "I don't see where they're useful to be honest." The soldier blinked as he rubbed his cloth on its barrel.

"They're going to be deployed in forest areas and to clear out outposts." His higher-up shrugged as he smoked a cigarette stick. "And they were modernized as well, so an advantage point for us."

"Uhhhm, so they're like the infantry clearer of sorts?" The soldier asked before his higher-up clicked his tongue.

"Bingo. They reach places where tanks and fighters can't get, like caves. We'll be deployed to do just that apparently." The man grinned as he tapped his cigarette, removing the excess ashes on its tip.

"Oh, I heard that we're going to be having duties among the unknown area for enemy campsites. Is it true, sir?"

"Definitely, we don't want to have an unprepared defense system if they suddenly come out of nowhere." The soldier just nodded in response. "And we're apparently joining a Recon Force, private. So, by the time we are deployed, I want every piece of equipment we need to be inside the truck, you got that?"

"Yes sir!"

"Atta boy! Now, help me haul these .50 cal MGs on to the perimeter. We don't want to be missing some .50 cals to gun them down into submission." The higher-up laughed as the soldier complied and got one of the heavy-duty machine gun by his hands before the two men began hauling it to the perimeter.

* * *

 **2 Days Later**

 **1823 Hours**

"This is quite the time." A soldier stated as night began to fall across the Fortress of the UN. He looked through his night vision binoculars before spotting large numbers of enemy units in a pretty strung up and knitted together formation. Artillery could easily tear them apart. "I want every single tank to load HEI(High Explosive Incendiary) and fire in my command."

"Roger, Alpha Lead 1." Came in his answers as the American M1 series began to load HE before all of them slammed the shells and closed the gun rammers. "HEI loaded."

 _"Steady. I want every tank to find theirselves a batch of enemy units and fire one by one. To reserve ammo and time. All copy?"_

"Copy that, Alpha Lead 1. Ready to fire at your command."

 _"Good, fire!"_ A tank fired its first round as the shell flew dead straight towards a formation and exploded slightly in the middle of the formation before fire spread across the enemy and lit them all on fire, partially, since most were dead or luckily evaded the falling fire. _"Fire flares!"_

Men quickly lifted their flare guns before firing a ball of red light into the night sky. The red light revealed all of their positions before infantry acted right after the revelation. "Open fire!"

Continuous streams of bullets flew as .50 cal machine guns that were mounted by the temporary perimeter lit up and began to eat their bullet belt, spitting fire as a response.

Tanks continued firing in a rapid succession as ZSU-23-4 with other SPAAGs began to fire upon the sneaky dragoons that were trying to sneak their way through the sky unnoticed.

 _"This is Alpha Lead 2. Requesting Hailfire type Missile upon the dragoon squads."_ Another Commander, but Russian requested.

"Copy, Alpha Lead 2. Firing Hailfire...now." A small missile from a CVR(T) IFV's cannon was launched out into the sky at a bunched up dragoon squad before exploding merely before contact, the missile released a spray of shrapnel as pieces of fragments tear through the dragoons and sent them back to the ground. The Russian Quad-Cannon SPAAG and Twin-Cannon British, German, Swedish, Japanese and Italian SPAAG continued to fire as fixed-AA Guns from the ground began to pepper the dragoons into bits of gore.

"Warthog, skies are cleared, you are to proceed with launching." A Control Tower informed as a familiar American Gulf-War War Machine began to taxi to the airstrip.

 _"This is Warthog. Roger that, took some time to make these bad boys, huh?"_

"Sure did, Warthog. Now spray them with freedom and justice."

 _"Hehe, roger that, Tower All. Over and out."_ The infamous Attack Aircraft, the A-10 Thunderbolt II began to launch off the airstrip before taking off. The Attack Aircraft re-routed as it turned towards the invaders. _"Warthog here, coming in for a strafing run. Be advised, over and out."_ Soldiers roared in delight as the A-10 released its breath of continuous streams of 30mm HEI rounds.

The invaders widened their eyes and gaped their mouth in awe before they realized what was heading towards them and ran the other way they were supposed to go. The Mechanical Dragon of Doom sprayed its fiery and deadly breath of lead upon them. Men were pinned down with massive holes on their backs. The GAU-8 Avenger autocannon didn't hold back as ammo began to eat its feed and continued to spray its breath before pulling up.

 _"Warthog here. Finish them off, boys, over and out."_ Continuous .50 cal rounds began to mow and chow down the demoralized ranks of invaders.

"I can see enemies closing distance with horses!" Another soldier chimed in, informing his Commander that was in command of him and his unit.

"Let them! Ready the Flamethrowers!" Another Commander ordered as horse riders began to run towards the perimeter before flamethrowers readied themselves.

"All Gunners! Stand down! Flamethrower!" A flamethrower quickly got up before blowing flames into the riders, setting any of them in range on fire. "Hell's yes, baby! BURN!" The flamethrower yelled as he relentlessly set foot soldiers that came near the perimeter on fire. "This is getting way out of hand to be honest, guys."

"YOU DON'T SAY!" Was his response from his fellow comrades as they got out of their cover and sprayed constant, but steady fire upon enemy footmen.

 _"Kilo-Alpha 3-1. Do you copy?"_

"Yeah, I copy, Romanoff."

 _"We're sending Berkuts to handle the number of footmen, time to clean this whole mess. Be advised to not let any SPAAG shoot down our bombers."_ The Russian radio operator reported before signing off. _"Over and out."_

"Unarm all SPAAGs! We got bombers in route!" The soldier yelled as whistling sounds of the jet-powered Tu-160 was heard. Five of them to be exact. "For the UN!"

"OORAH!" All of the soldiers cheered as bombs were dropped before the men. Explosions occurred, blood has been shed and men had been slaughtered. It wasn't a battle, it was a slaughter for the UN. A curbstomp for the enemy. A reminder.

 **They are no longer in charge**

* * *

"I want all Artillery Batteries to be positioned by the first perimeter wall. I want tanks to be in rows. All Medical Vehicles! I want every one of them to take the wounded soldiers! I want people to identify who the hell these people in fancy armor are!" A Commander barked his orders as soldiers began hauling dead corpses of dragoons to a pile.

"Over fifty thousand men, sir. This is nothing like we've expected." A soldier briefed his report to his Commanding Generals. "The soldiers have a different set of armor, we're expecting the answers to be different locations having different appearances, but we're not completely sure about that theory."

"I want every piece of intel we can gather from these people to be put in a report. I want every piece of information on who the hell they are. Where they're from and what they want from us." Hazama ordered as the soldier saluted in response.

"Sir yes sir! Right away!"

Hazama sighed as the soldier quickly ran to gather intel before taking note of the surrounding environment. Lands were decorated in mushy gore and flowing blood. Corpses of men burnt and gunned down till heaven comes.

"Sir, you might want to see this." Another soldier grabbed Hazama's attention before handing him a report clip, the General merely grabbed it. Reading it, he widened his eyes.

"Are you sure about this?"

"Imperials are plundering their own villages. Predators have been deployed for a quick recon and found these. Sir, the Higher-Ups have given another order to us. We're no longer in a mere fighting campaign, it's a campaign to save all these people." The General nodded in agreement before pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Gather the Recon Units, we're doubling their capacity. I want at least two tanks in each Unit with APCs and trucks to return innocents."

"Sir, yes sir!"

 **These Saderans will pay. And the costs are very high.**

* * *

"We shall set refugee camps by this area. We have more land in the first perimeter and second. The third will be living quarters for refugees and the supposed town. Then we will start building a massive wall at about ten kilometers from the Gates to house every Quick Response Units and military units."

"I have approval from the US Armed Forces that a pair of AC-130X Aegis. Aegis Blade and Aegis Bow. The Prototypes of New Tank Destroyers and Tank types from the British Armed Forces, Russian Armed Forces and Bundeswehr are to be finished by a few more months and they are designed to take on the terrain and heavier enemy units. Light for spotting long range, medium for cruising, heavy for supporting roles and tank destroyer for handling dragons that are bigger from before." General David reported.

"And won't most of them take a while to make?" General Ivan asked with a frown.

"They are more like modernized tanks from the Cold Wars and from storage. Do expect some massive firepower from the British, German and Russian. They're packing tanks with a lot more firepower." David grinned as the Russian acknowledged it with a laugh.

"K2s are expected to be turned into K2 REP. Railgun Equipment Program." A Korean General chimed in.

"Well then, there are more good news from the UGAMEDF. More Tanks and APCs are being transported here next morning." An Indonesian General added in.

"But for now, Mortars have been set. Tanks are in position. APCs are stationed. IFVs are ready for combat and the Recon Units are waiting for orders." Hazama said coolly with his eyes closed. "Should we send them out now?"

"That would be for the best. We have assigned soldiers to squads to free slaves. We call their units 'Liberator'. Five of them. Armed to the teeth and a translator that is fluent in communicating with them."

"Good. And the scouting runs by our Tomcats?" David asked as Hazama gave out the report that he received from the soldier from before.

"Devastating news, we should act swiftly. From the reports here, these people are nothing, but savages. We need to act. We should claim land, take care of civilians, gain their trust and then convince them to let go of the Empire and join our side." The Generals slowly whispered amongst themselves before Ivan sighed.

"I'd say I agree with that method. Bloodshed is never the answer to some questions, the Empire, however...is a different story. I'm with you, Hazama." Ivan nodded in conviction before David banged his hand on the table.

"I knew that it would come around to this thing, let's hope that this is the right thing for us to do." David got out a stern look. "And if it doesn't, you know what will happen. No obstacles when we're dealing with the Empire. America wishes to have its people and justice. If those are held back by those villagers, I'm not afraid to call an airstrike upon them."

"I understand." Hazama nodded as the American General was merely following orders to return their people and want their justice to follow upon their return. "Any objections?" A General from the Malaysian Forces raised his hand.

"What'll we do with the supplies? You know how limited we are with our MRE supplies and our supply transport only comes around a few days." He voiced out as he stood up and stared at Hazama by the eyes.

"We'll have to make do with livestocks from around here." Hazama sighed as the Malaysian nodded before sitting back down. "Any others?" The room went silent before Hazama clapped his hand. "Then that's the end for our meeting."

* * *

"Liam?" Shino walked up to the male brunette, who was busy caring for his rifle.

"Yeah?" Liam merely poked his eyes out towards her, Shino blinked before shaking her awkward feeling off.

"We're going to our Unit. Now." She stated, the male sighed at her before getting up.

"Alright...Right now, though? Really?"

"I'm not disobeying orders." Shino shrugged. "If you want to, you can just be by the back until further notice."

"Mhm…" Liam sighed. "Fuck this. C'mon, we're suiting up."

"Finally!" Shino yelled before following him through the corridor. "You know, I've been wondering how you'd be fighting with that new equipment."

"It's a prototype. Don't expect too much." Liam replied before the two walked towards their Unit.

* * *

An M1A2 Abrams SEPV2, a Leopard 2A8S and a Challenger III stood outside the Unit with an Australian ASLAV, a Mitsubishi Type 89, an American Stryker, a T-15 Heavy IFV, a pair of HMMWVs, a KMW Grizzly, a French VAB VTT with a pair of Mastiff Ridgeback Wolfhounds and a Type 16 Wheeled Tank Destroyer.

There were a total of sixty-two men in the Unit. All of them having different uniforms. Ten looked like they were from the British Army, thirteen were from the US Army, eleven were from the JSDF, seven were from the Russian Army, eight were from the German Bundeswehr, eight were from the French Army and five were from the Australian Army.

"Is this everyone?" A black haired man with a tan skin tone asked, an older veteran from the JSDF nodded, having a darker skin tone and wrinkles on his face. "Alright then, I'm First Lieutenant Itami Youji from the JSDF. Hopefully we can all get along just fine."

"This is really overkill in my records." Kuribayashi whispered to her male senior.

"Looking at the tanks, I can understand them. But a Type 16...I truly think the Generals are going for overkill." Liam commented. "This kinda reminds me of a scene from an anime…"

"Hnngg...enough of your otaku side, Liam." Shino grumbled with an annoyed look.

"Sorry, just got into the moment." Liam chuckled nervously.

"And the man, who's Second in Command is old man, Kuwahara." Itami gestured towards the older veteran. "Ummm, any questions?"

Silence filled the group as Itami looked around. "I'll...take that as a no. I guess we're moving out now?"

"All men get to your vehicles! We're moving out!" Kuwahara yelled as each of the soldiers saluted before they quickly scrambled into their own vehicles.

* * *

"Alright, so this shit...I'm not sure if I'm reading this right." Liam grunted as he turned the map to try and figure out which position was the right one.

"Yeah, I think that's why they added the NESW sign." Shino pointed out blankly as the man then noticed the eight pointed star.

"...Well, I never read that shit." Liam blinked before he looked at the map. The Unit was currently going through the dirt road towards the gate of Alnus Fortress. The three tanks following behind the unit as they then stopped before the Commanding Vehicle spoke to the 'Gate Guardian' before they were let through.

"We're going to establish...friendly contact and make connections with several local villages. I think that's the best way to get the Empire broke." Liam commented as the driver, who was similar to him, but having darker brown hair and a pair of sunglasses snorted before he smacked the man by the head. "Ite, Lian, what's that for!?"

"Idiot…" The man rolled his eyes behind his glasses.

"Fine fine, so our first destination is...Coda village? Koda...Code...Cod village?"

"Co-Da, you say it with a K, but write it with a C. Got it?" Shino asked with an annoyed look.

"Pretty much. Say, Shino-chan, do you think the Gods of this world can access our world by the Gate?"

"Gods?"

"You know the Great one, the one with the hammer, the one with the spear, the one with the lightning bolt kind of people?"

"You mean the Gods? Fuck me if that happens." Shino grumbled.

* * *

 **Meanwhile in our Universe**

 **"So, these...Gates...opened up…"** A voice spoke up as a man in a very traditional outfit with a pair of white wings nodded. **"And started killing for no reason, you say?"**

"Yes, father. The humans, however had prevailed and destroyed their forces. Fascinating to see that their Organization of Nations had reached out to lend a hand to the victimed nations of these...beasts."

 **"Interesting...but the humans have come a long way from the time they started wars."**

"Father, do you think we should assist them?"

 **"For now, let them be."**

"But what of the others, Father? They don't follow your orders or your suggestions. Most of the time."

 **"It's their own form of justice. Their worshippers have been killed in cold blood, they'll do as they wish to punish those who killed their people."**

"...Understood, Father. I shall...inform the other angels of this."

 **"Please do, Gabriel. We do not need any more of these rumors of us preparing for war."**

"As you wish, Father." The angel then flew off as the man sighed.

 **"My children, I believe those who have killed your fellow kind, should be forgiven, but the ringleader should not. Do not fall as low as them. I wish that I could talk with you...but I'm afraid as the Creator of all, I can not favor just one of my creations and ignore others."** The man gave out a sad voice.

* * *

"I get the feeling that this isn't going to end well either…" Shino massaged her temple as they reached the village. Some of them sat in their vehicles to not scare off the villagers.

Tanks were in ready position to respond to any emergencies. "And what makes you say that?" Liam asked as he cocked his GX-05 Cerberus.

"You bringing the G3-X Prototype Suit is the first thing." Shino muttered in annoyance.

"Second?"

"You bringing a case of gummy cola is the second thing." Liam turned to Shino with a tilted head before he took out a giant gummy cola out of the case that he brought. He bit a piece of the gummy before he gave out a look of satisfaction.

"It's good." Liam gave out a look of annoyance. "I don't get what you mean by that."

"Hey, Lee. Pass some around." An older man with black hair and pale skin, his eyes colored in silver.

"Yeah yeah." Liam took out another gummy cola before throwing it towards the man. "Still enjoying Japanese products?"

"Nope."

"Oh fuck you." Liam grumbled before taking another bite off his gummy cola. "The only good things come from the online shop."

"Vat19?"

"Yeah, that's the one." Liam nodded. "That's the only online shop I can trust."

"Well-"

 _"This is Itami, I need assistance with communication. Seriously, how can Latin be this hard?"_ The radio turned on before Liam sighed.

"Hold that for a moment." Liam quickly reached for the radio before he turned it on. "This is Liam, roger that, Lieutenant. Heading out, over and out." He quickly got out of the vehicle before he walked towards the village.

* * *

General David was walking towards the office of the officer, who was in charge of the inventory and supply of the UN, he knocked on the door before he went in.

"Oh, General David. Can I help you?"

"Yes, you can, Sergeant. Can I have a list of aircrafts we have in stock?" General David asked as a soldier blinked at him.

"Ummm, hold that thought, sir." He quickly searched through the pile of lists before he ended up with a list. "Here you go, sir."

The man kindly took the list before he began to read their entire inventory.

* * *

 **United States of America Armed Forces:**

 **A-10C Thunderbolt II: 15**

 **AC-130X Aegis: 2(En-route)**

 **AC-130 Stinger II: 1**

 **AC-130 Ghost Rider: 1**

 **C-5M Super Galaxy: 5**

 **C-130H Hercules: 10**

 **C-130J Super Hercules: 5**

 **F-15 Eagle: 26**

 **F-15E Strike Eagle: 10**

 **F-22 Raptor: 20**

 **F-22A Mirage Raptor: 8**

 **F-16 Fighting Falcon: 30**

 **F-16B Brave Falcon: 16**

 **F-35 Lightning II: 20**

 **F-35M Mighty Lightning II: 6**

 **MQ-1B Predator: 3**

 **CV-22B Osprey: 50**

 **LC-130H Hercules: 20**

 **LC-135 Stratotanker: 3**

 **HC-130 Combat King II: 3**

 **AH-6 Little Bird: 3**

 **UH-60 Black Hawk: 25**

 **MH-60 Black Hawk: 20**

 **AH-64 Apache: 20**

 **CH-47 Chinook: 16**

 **Russian Armed Forces:**

 **Antonov An-22: 3**

 **Antonov An-124: 8**

 **Ilyushin Il-76: 40**

 **Ilyushin Il-78: 2**

 **Kamov Ka-27: 8**

 **Kamov Ka-50: 10**

 **Kamov Ka-52: 24**

 **Mikoyan MiG-29: 50**

 **Mikoyan MiG-31: 45**

 **Mikoyan MiG-35: 25**

 **Mil-Mi-24: 76**

 **Mil-Mi-26: 56**

 **Mil-Mi-28: 40**

 **Sukhoi Su-24: 60**

 **Sukhoi Su-25: 40**

 **Sukhoi Su-27: 20**

 **Sukhoi Su-30: 6**

 **Sukhoi Su-34: 4**

 **Sukhoi Su-35S: 2**

 **Tupolev Tu-22M: 2**

 **Yakovlev Yak-130: 4**

 **Japanese Self Defense Force:**

 **Boeing AH-64 Apache: 2**

 **Bell AH-1 Cobra: 10**

 **Kawasaki OH-1: 4**

 **Bell V-22B Osprey: 3**

 **Boeing CH-47 J: 6**

 **Boeing CH-47 JA:4**

 **UH-60JA: 20**

 **Bell UH-1J: 10**

 **Bell UH-1H: 6**

 **Mitsubishi F-2: 4**

 **F-4 Phantom II: 6**

 **F-15J Eagle: 8**

 **F-35J Lightning II: 2**

 **Kawasaki C-1: 8**

 **Kawasaki C-2: 4**

 **Royal Air Force:**

 **Airbus A400M Atlas: 10**

 **Boeing Chinook: 20**

 **Boeing C-17A Globemaster III: 4**

 **Eurofighter Typhoon: 10**

 **Lockheed C-130J Hercules: 4**

 **F-35B Lightning II: 6**

 **Panavia Tornado GR4: 4**

 **Westland Puma HC2: 6**

 **AW159 Wildcat: 10**

 **EH101 Merlin: 20**

 **Westland Apache: 10**

 **Bundeswehr:**

 **Panavia Tornado: 16**

 **Eurofighter Typhoon: 20**

 **CH-53: 20**

 **C-160D: 10**

 **A400M: 10**

 **Eurocopter Tiger: 10**

 **NHI NH90 TTH: 6**

 **UH-1D Iroquois : 20**

 **Singapore Armed Forces:**

 **F-15E Strike Eagle: 10**

 **F-16 Fighting Falcon: 8**

 **C-130J Hercules: 3**

 **AH-64 Apache: 8**

 **Airbus H225: 8**

 **Eurocopter AS332: 6**

 **Indonesian National Armed Forces:**

 **AH-64 Apache: 4**

 **Mil Mi-35: 3**

 **Eurocopter Fennec: 6**

 **UH-1D: 8**

 **Bell 412: 20**

 **Hawk 200: 4**

 **Northrop F-5: 2**

 **Sukhoi Su-27: 2**

 **Sukhoi Su-30: 4**

 **EMB 314: 2**

 **F-16 Fighting Falcon: 6**

 **C-130J Hercules: 2**

 **CASA C-212: 4**

 **EC 725: 2**

 **AS332: 4**

 **SA330: 4**

 **Italian Armed Forces:**

 **Eurofighter Typhoon: 20**

 **F-35A Lightning II: 4**

 **AMX International AMX: 20**

 **Panavia Tornado: 12**

 **KC-130J Super Hercules: 2**

 **Agusta-Bell 212: 20**

 **MD 500 Defender: 2**

 **AW101: 5**

 **AW139: 6**

 **Agusta A129: 20**

 **Agusta AH249: 10**

 **Agusta Bell 206: 8**

 **Agusta Bell 205: 10**

 **Agusta Bell 412: 10**

 **Agusta Bell 212: 8**

 **Boeing CH-47 Chinook: 10**

 **NH-90: 20**

 **AW109: 10**

 **Etc.**

* * *

Checking the whole list, the General couldn't find any of the UGAMEDF's arsenal. Just before he got a chance to talk however.

"The UGAMEDF didn't give their arsenal to us, if you're wondering about that." The officer interrupted the man.

"I...see...thank you." The General nodded before he exited the room. He sighed to himself as he walked towards his office.

* * *

"So, how has the Empire treated you?" Liam asked in latin as the village elder, who was a man in his sixties with wrinkles and greyish white hair sighed.

"The Empire didn't really care about us, so we have to treat ourselves without any supply from them. And people rarely come here to visit, only relatives would be coming around, but the time spent would be really costly."

"I...see…thank you for your time." Liam turned away before he walked towards his superior officer, who was sighing to himself. "Eh, much or less. The Empire doesn't really treat their people that nicely or anything."

"Well, that's not gonna do." Itami sighed before he looked around. "Is there anything we could do?"

"Not at the moment. There is an elf village, but they're quite territorial nowadays...or so they say, they're currently needing some help over their place as a few children said."

"That's good to hear. Have everyone to move out now." Itami gave out his first order, in which Liam happily took, for once, he thought Itami was merely an otaku with no formalities and such.

"Roger that, Lieutenant!" He barked before he ran towards the Unit.

* * *

 **Meanwhile…**

By a nearby canyon, an earthquake occurred, slowly the earth crumbled around the side of a hill, slowly revealing the hidden secret behind it.

 **"GROAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!"**

The Great Fire Dragon has awaken from its slumber as its crimson red scales shone through the canyon. The Great Fire Dragon stretched out its wings before taking flight into the bright sky.

The heavy winds began to create gusts of wind that caused a rockslide by the walls of the canyon.

* * *

 **Alnus Fortress - Command Center**

The Command Center of Alnus Base was busy with their works, men were busy getting information about the Gate, its materials, while others were searching for new elements and crystals that they can exploit.

Geologists were brought to speculate the geology of Falmart. Biologists were currently evaluating humanoids. Chemists were experimenting with the corpses of orcs and other such creatures with chemicals to see what kind of weapons can fight them off easily.

A few operators of the stealth UAVs were currently going through canyons, forests and mountains before they report back to refuel and re-arm when they encountered minor events. One of the UAVs was in one of the famous Falmart canyon, the so-called Great Red Canyon.

That was when the UAV began to find a rockslide occuring, the pilot widened his eyes before he moved his drone to avoid it. "Holy shit, ummm, I think we got a situation in the canyon." The pilot said as some specialists came around before they looked at the screen.

"Yeah, this might be a problem in the future."

* * *

 **Recon Unit 3**

"So, the elf village is around the West huh?" The Recon Unit or more like Recon Convoy began to move towards a hill before they got to a cliff. "I think it's over there." They saw a lush green forest with birds flying overhead.

"I think we should at least arrive by an hour or two, considering the paths we should take." Liam spoke up.

"Yeah, I'm not trusting your sense of directions." Shino let out an annoyed voice.

"W-Wait a minute! I'm getting the hang of it!"

"Nii-san." A young woman with long brown hair tied into a ponytail, fair skin and azure blue eyes turned to him with a glare. "You're reading it upside-down."

"Uhhhhhh...I'm still in the learning curve...?" He gave out a cringey look.

"You're hopeless." The woman groaned at the man.

 _"Umm, this is Challenger...I think a dragon's flying by us."_ The sound of Liam's British Tank Commander pal came in.

"So, what's the deal?" Liam asked, the ground shook as the Challenger came in.

 _"I think it's hunting some elves."_

 _"This is Itami, do you guys have some APFSDS?"_

 _"Challenger, we got three rounds of APFSDS."_

 _"Abrams here, we got five APFSDS."_

 _"Leopard here, we got six APFSDS."_

 _"We're going to open fire upon the Dragon!"_ Itami ordered through the radio. The three MBTs turned their turrets towards the massive Fire Dragon. The Wheeled Tank Destroyer turned its turret towards the Dragon. _"In the count of three. All Guns fire. Three!"_

The guns let loose of their shells as their guns recoiled, the Type 89 let loose of its 37mm main armament with the 30mm of the T-15 Armata IFV along with the 25mm chain gun of the Australian ASLAV. The Dragon was caught off guard by the foreign firepower as it screeched in pain and anger.

 _"Reloading!"_

 _"Hit it with High Explosives!"_ The Abram's Commander barked as the three guns reloaded before firing another salvo of shells. Two HEAT rounds and an HE round, the two HEAT were quickly intercepted by the detaching scales of the dragon, the dragon tried to evade the HE round as it quickly splashed through the wing's sail.

The dragon roared in pain as its wing was lightly crippled. _"We got the bastard!"_ The Commander of the Leopard 2A8S grinned in his position. The dragon snorted some smoke out of its nose before it flew off towards the sky.

Liam quickly acted as he got a hold of his radio before he chimed into a channel. "This is Recon Unit 3, we need a Medevac ASAP."

 **Well, from that day, Dragons aren't a problem for the UN apparently.**

* * *

A forest village was found in the half-burnt forest of Falmart as UN soldiers began to haul injured victims with traumatized victims towards the nearest Chinooks. A young elf looked around the area in worry and concern, her face was covered in ash before Liam approached her. "Hey, what are you doing around here?"

"...Ummm...I'm lost…" The elf answered hesitantly, Liam gave out a reassuring smile before he looked around.

"How about we get you to safety then find your parents, how's that sound?" The girl smiled widely before nodding. "Good girl, c'mon."

"Thanks, big brother." The girl said to the man, who merely smiled back before getting her to a Chinook. A few Ospreys quickly jumped off their spots before they began to tilt their propellers to head back to Base to bring the heavily and mortally wounded.

"So, head count, how many we got here?" A Commander asked as a soldier got a list of elves that were being evacuated.

"Currently, we have fifty elves in our hands with a hundred dead." The man winced before he looked at the blonde haired elves being placed in Chinooks. "They're traumatized in addition."

"With no place to stay, we're not going to leave them here. Gather everything you can find, we're going to bring to the Fortress' medical camp, get them to their refugee tents and hope for the best." The Commander ordered, the soldier saluted and quickly left.

"Umm, sir!" Itami quickly saluted to the Commander, who saluted back to him. "I heard that you called me."

"Ah, yes, the oddball lieutenant, who got caught in the crossfire while off-duty, am I correct?" Itami slightly nodded in embarrassment. "You get your unit to the village before, we have some technical issues in our hands. Evacuate the whole village, we'll have air escorts as soon as the issues are finished."

"Got it, sir!" Itami yelled before the Commander let out an amused smirk.

"Dismissed, Lieutenant." Itami quickly gave out a salute before he left to his Unit.

"Well, we're going back to Coda." Itami sighed before he noticed Liam wasn't present. "Uhh, where's Liam?"

"Oh, well, he was-"

"Here." Liam's voice interrupted his sister's. "Sorry, was guiding a lost child to the Chinook. Anyways, orders?"

"...Well, we're going back to Coda. Evacuate them and take any refugees to the Fortress." Itami explained before he scratched the back of his head. "Anyone remembers the way back?" He asked in an awkward manner.

"Ummm, I was never good with the map." Liam answered to clarify that he was practically useless. "Just wanted everyone to know…"

"Alright, any others?"

This was gonna be a long day...

* * *

 **Recon Unit 3:**

 **Current Equipments:**

 **M1A2 Abrams SEP V2**

 **HMMWV x2**

 **Stryker**

 **Leopard 2A8S**

 **KMW Grizzly**

 **French VAB VTT**

 **Challenger III LIP**

 **Mastiff Ridgeback Wolfhounds x2**

 **Australian ASLAV**

 **Mitsubishi Type 89**

 **Mitsubishi High Mobility Vehicle x2**

 **Mitsubishi Type 16 Maneuver Combat Vehicle**

 **T-15 Armata IFV**

 **Confirmed Infantry Units, Tank Crew:**

 **British Army:**

 **James Pierce(Gunner of the Challenger III)**

 **Greg Foster(Commander of the Challenger III)**

 **Natalie Cross**

 **Zara Steadfast**

 **US Army:**

 **Josh Junichi/Samson**

 **Sharon Fujiyama/Willows**

 **JSDF:**

 **Itami Youji**

 **Soichiro Kuwahara**

 **Liam Kuraiyo/Cryo**

 **Lian Kuraiyo/Cryo**

 **Leah Kuraiyo/Cryo**

 **Shino Kuribayashi**

 **Mari Kurokawa**

 **Takeo Kurata**

 **Akira Tomita**

 **Russian Army:**

 **German Bundeswehr:**

 **French Army:**

 **Australian Army:**

 **Garrett Golum**

 **Allen Howard**

* * *

 **And that's a wrap for this chapter, I'm not going through the same canon universe where the elf village gets slaughtered by the Dragon. I'm too bored seeing too many fics using the same 'Elf Village getting burnt by the Dragon'. And again, this is a more AU Universe, a lot different than other fics.**

 **And for that, no more informations about the future sides the future crossover. See ya, guys, next ride. But last, but not least.**

* * *

 **UT-HT - Avenger Mk I**

 **Full Name: United Tanks Designation Heavy Tank - Avenger Mark 1**

 **Role: Main Battle Tank/Heavy Tank**

 **Origin: UGAMEDF**

 **Manufacturer: United Armament Defense System**

 **Main Armament: 152mm Smoothbore UF-120 Type H Heavy-Duty Cannon**

 **Secondary Armament:**

 **.52 Cal Machine Gun(Co-Axial)**

 **15mm Autocannon**

 **Top Speed: 60km/Hour**

 **Operation Range: 500km**

 **Fuel Capacity: 1800 litres**

* * *

 **UT-MT - Ruler Mk I**

 **Full Name: United Tanks Designation Medium Tank - Ruler Mark 1**

 **Role: Main Battle Tank/Medium Tank**

 **Origin: UGAMEDF**

 **Manufacturer: United Armament Defense System**

 **Main Armament: 140mm Smoothbore UF-109 Type D Cannon**

 **Secondary Armament: .52 Cal Machine Gun(Co-Axial)**

 **Top Speed: 90km/Hour**

 **Operation Range: 600km**

 **Fuel Capacity: 1800 litres**

* * *

 **UT-TD - Destroyer Mk I**

 **Full Name: United Tanks Designation Tank Destroyer - Destroyer Mark 1**

 **Role: Tank Destroyer**

 **Origin: UGAMEDF**

 **Manufacturer: United Armament Defense System**

 **Main Armament: 180mm Smoothbore UF-142 Type F Cannon**

 **Secondary Armament:**

 **30mm UF-76 Counter-Artillery Autocannon**

 **20mm UF-12 Autocannon**

 **Top Speed: 40km/Hour**

 **Operation Range: 200km**

 **Fuel Capacity: 2000 litres**

* * *

 **See ya, guys, Next Ride.**


End file.
